


Making Plans

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov takes planning a date very seriously, until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 1, "Our First Date" at [st_respect](http://community.livejournal.com/st_respect/). Beta'd by [withthepilot](http://withthepilot.livejournal.com/).

It's difficult to date on a starship. While Starfleet has done its best to outfit the ships with as much entertainment as possible for off-duty crewmen, none of it is particularly conducive to a romantic evening. Some people try, of course, but as a general rule, people don't go on dates until they're on shore leave—or, in a worst-case scenario, until their five years are up and they're on Earth again.

Most people forego the dating and move directly onto the sex.

So Sulu doesn't even think about it until Chekov brings it up one night, some seven months into their relationship. He's in bed while Chekov smokes a post-coital cigarette in the bathroom, the ventilation turned up as high as it'll go.

"Hikaru," he calls. "Hikaru, I have been thinking."

"About what?"

"Dating." Chekov appears at the door, holding his toothbrush. Sulu isn't really sure when Chekov's toothbrush moved into his bathroom, but he doesn't have any complaints.

"We're dating," Sulu says, looking at Chekov's long, bare thighs. "You're my boyfriend."

"But we have never been on a date; all we do is have sex," he says through the toothpaste.

"I, uh, I thought you liked that."

Chekov disappears into the bathroom momentarily and Sulu can hear him rinsing out his mouth before he comes back, sitting on the bed next to Sulu. "I like it. I was just reading today about dating, and I thought it might be a nice thing for us to do."

"There's nowhere to go," he says, "not really."

"We have a day of shore leave next month," Chekov says, climbing on top of him. He lifts his hand to comb his fingers through Sulu's hair, then leans down to kiss him carefully. "I could make plans."

"Oh?" Sulu asks, lightly touching his sides. He moves his palms over Chekov's hips and down to stroke the backs of his thighs, just beneath his ass. "I get the feeling you've been thinking about this."

"I was reading about dating," Chekov says again. "I think I could plan a good date. I know all about them, now."

"You know, it's really cute the way you research everything to death."

"'Cute'?"

"Or, you know, a turn-on," Sulu amends, shifting to press his half-hard cock against Chekov's stomach. Chekov makes a low, appreciative noise and moves closer to him, mouthing at Sulu's ear. "Definitely a turn-on."

***

Sulu's never been on a first date with someone he's been sleeping with for the better part of a year. He's also fairly certain he's never been on a date that's been so meticulously planned by the other person, but he suspects he's not meant to know about the date schedule he found on Chekov's PADD when he borrowed it to check the duty roster.

Chekov is _adorable_.

After they've checked into the hotel where they're staying, they go to a tiny café that's more like someone's kitchen than a restaurant. It's romantic in a familiar sort of way, as if Sulu's taken Chekov home to meet his family—though his parents' kitchen back in San Francisco is nothing like this.

There are a few moments where Sulu doesn't really know what he's supposed to say. "It's odd," he says eventually. "We talk about nothing all the time, but as soon as it's supposed to be a date, I don't know what to talk about."

"Is the date wrong?" Chekov asks. "I thought this would be alright to begin with."

"It's fine, really," he replies, reaching across the table to squeeze Chekov's hand. "I just haven't been on a date in a while. I'm out of practise, I guess."

"Oh, good. Me too, I think," he says, and they smile at each other. "I think, after dinner, we should go for a walk. Is that okay?"

"That sounds great, actually."

They pay and leave, then wander slowly along the main street together, walking close but never quite touching. It's almost more exciting this way, as if it's a real first date and touching is something to look forward to. Chekov insists on a brief stop at a bar that—somewhat improbably—sells vodka. The bottle he buys is frosted with ice and he tucks it into the bag he has slung over one shoulder, then grabs Sulu's hand and tugs. "Hurry," he says. "It is best like this, not warm."

"Where are we going?" Sulu asks.

"Not far."

"That's not an answer," he says, following Chekov anyway.

Their destination turns out to be the beach, or something like a beach. It's grass all the way down to the water; much more comfortable to sit on than sand. Chekov has a blanket in his bag and he spreads it out beneath a tree, sitting down as he gets two small glasses out as well. He pours vodka into them, passing one to Sulu.

"To us, then," he says, tilting his head back as he drinks.

Sulu pauses with the glass halfway to his mouth as he watches Chekov swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing. Then he drinks as well, gasping faintly as the vodka's heat slides down his throat. Sulu feels as if he's been ignited from the inside. He drops his glass onto the ground and leans in close to kiss Chekov. To his surprise, Chekov pulls away from him, shaking his head.

"I have read about this," he says. "I must not, ah, 'put out' yet. Not until the third date, and we have only been on one."

"Oh my god, _Pavel_ ," Sulu says, completely appalled.

"Hikaru, it is very important," he says, furrowing his brow. "Everything I read talked about it."

"But we've been fucking for months," he starts, and then he realises Chekov is muffling his laughter with both hands. "I hate you so much. So _much_ , Pavel, jesus."

"Was worth it," Chekov says with a grin, pushing himself into Sulu's arms and kissing him.


End file.
